It is known to construct electronic components with a silicon chip provided with electronic switching elements on a main surface in such a way that the silicon chip is anodically bonded to a glass support, and to apply this unit constituted of the silicon chip and the glass support on a housing provided with connector pins for the electrical connection of the silicon chip. The electrical connection between the silicon chip and the connector pins is provided by means of bonding wires, which requires a method step in the construction of the electrical component.